Letters
by mazeofimagination
Summary: AU Blaine and Kurt have been best friends since they were kids, and they have shared everything with each other. So what happens when Blaine disappears with no explanation, and leaves Kurt to fend for himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's okay! This first chapter is just Klaine being introduced, and more stuff will follow next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**I would love to hear some feedback on whether you would like me to continue this story, because I really don't know if its any good! It can be constructive criticism, or any comment or errant thought that you think while reading, just to let me know! I am open to suggestions on this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I say I own glee, does that mean I am legally entitled to Blaine? No? okay. Well, I don't own anything you recognise. **

* * *

"Higher, Mummy, higher!" Kurt squealed in delight as his mother gently pushed him further and further up into the air.

Elizabeth smiled warmly at the expression of pure bliss on her 5-year-old son's face as he stared in amazement at everything moving around him. She had been pushing him for hours, but he never got sick of swinging up and down on that swing. His pearly laugh rang out through the park and caught the attention and soft smiles of almost everyone walking by.

She had always known that her son would be special, ever since they went shopping together for the first time, and he had run across the store and bypassed the toys to dash straight to the bowties. She knew that some people wouldn't think that way, however. Sure, she embraced his differences, but when he was older, she knew that some people wouldn't and that that could hurt him. She knew that she would have to make sure she was there for him, and that he knew that he could count on her whenever times got hard.

She was broken out of her reverie when a strong pair of hands covered her eyes. She squealed in laughter as she felt a hot breath on her ear. "Guess who?"

She smiled and turned around before playfully whacking the offender on the arm. "Burt!"

Burt's face split in two as he admired the glowing expression on his beautiful wife's face as she watched their son regretfully get off the swing. He almost had to laugh at the pout on the little boys face, and expression he had most certainly inherited from his mother. That paired with bright blue eyes and a light blue bow tie made for a little boy that people stopped in the street to coo over. He knew how amazingly lucky he was to have such a beautiful boy in his life, and he was absolutely perfect.

* * *

"Mummy! I going to play in the sandbox!" Kurt announced with a proud expression on his face, and Elizabeth smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, sweetie! Be careful!"

Kurt smiled as he turned around and marched off towards the sandbox. He wanted to keep swinging, but when his Daddy started talking to his Mummy they looked so happy that he didn't want to be a bother.

Kurt's face dropped as he caught sight of the other boy in the sandbox. None of the other boys in his class liked to play with him, they said he was too girly. So what if he liked playing with Barbies instead of action dolls! That shouldn't mean they could be mean to him! He didn't see why this boy would be any different.

Kurt shyly shuffled up to him, looking down at his feet before glancing up in front of him. The boy had pretty green eyes, (or were they brown?) fluffy brown hair and big round glasses.

The boy looked up from his sand castle and smiled widely at Kurt. "Hi! I'm Blaine! What's your name?"

Kurt smiled shyly before moving closer and sitting down in the sand. "My names Kurt. I like your hair."

Blaine reached up to pat his head with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Really? Thanks! I love your bow tie!"

A blush overtook Kurt's cheeks as he grabbed a spade and started to dig a hole in the sand next to him. "Thanks. No-one else does, they make fun of me for it."

Innocent confusion flooded Blaine's face as he tried to work out why someone would make fun of him for something at cool as a bowtie. "That's stupid! Oh well! You want to help me make a sandcastle?"

Kurt smiled widely as he nodded eagerly. No-one had ever asked him to make a sandcastle before! He wondered if that made them best friends. "Yeah! What are we making?"

"Well, I thought we could make Hogwarts, and then we can go there and learn magical spells and stuff! It'll be cool!" Pure delight lit up both boy's faces as they started on their castle.

"Okay! What do we need to make?"

Blaine thought for a moment before he started speaking. "Um, we need actual Hogwarts, those pointy things that are on the corners, and the lake. You get started on the lake, and I'll start the castle."

"Okay!"

They both set to work on their parts of Hogwarts, and in no time they were finished. They both stepped back with matching looks of pride on their faces as they admired their artwork.

"Right!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly. Now came the real fun! "I'll be Harry, and you can be Ron, because you're my best friend."

Kurt looked up with hope filled eyes as he looked at his friend. No-one had ever wanted to be his best friend before! "For real?"

Blaine looked at him. "Of course silly! Now c'mon, lets go make a potion!"

* * *

Elizabeth looked over at her son and the curly haired boy playing in the sand and her happiness threatened to bubble over. Not many people wanted to play with Kurt and it was impossible to measure the amazing feeling that filled her when as she saw the carefree expression on her son's face.

It had been a long time since she had seen that expression on his face, and she was suddenly eternally thankful to the curly haired boy who was enthusiastically pretending to stir a pot.

"Mind if I sit here?" She looked up to see a kind looking woman with dark brown eyes and curly brown hair gesturing to the seat beside her.

"Go ahead." The woman smiled in thanks before sitting down and following Elizabeth's gaze towards the sandbox.

"That your son?" Elizabeth looked up with a smile and nodded. "He's a special looking one. Not many people want to play with Blaine."

Surprise was evident in Elizabeth's voice as she spoke. "Oh! Is that your son?"

The other woman laughed warmly as she nodded. "Yeah. I take it that the one in the adorable bowtie is yours?"

Elizabeth blushed as she nodded and smiled admiringly at the two boys running around pretending they were on broomsticks. You could hear the pearls of laughter coming from the boys as the whooshed around the playground.

"Yeah. He's never really had anyone to play with either. Oh! How rude of me, sorry! I'm Elizabeth, but people call me Ellie, and that's my son Kurt."

The other woman smiled as she took Ellie's outstretched hand. "It's fine! I'm Pamela, but people call me Pam, and that little terror is my son Blaine."

Ellie clapped her hands in delight. "Blaine? As is from Pretty in Pink? I've always loved that name!"

Pam laughed at the excitement on Ellie's face because of her son's name. "Yeah. I get that a lot. And I take it you're a Sound of Music fan?"

Ellie nodded, glad that her son's new friend's mother had taste in movies. "I sure am! Well, it looks like we will be seeing more of each other if those two are anything to go off." She said, cocking her head towards the two playing boys.

"Definitely! Do you maybe want to grab coffee next week?"

"Sounds great. Oh, here they come!" Ellie exclaimed as the boys ran towards them.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Kurt squealed as he sprinted towards his mother, his new best friend in tow. "This is Blaine!"

"Mummy! This is Kurt!" Blaine yelled happily, gesturing to the boy next to him.

Both mothers laughed at their boys before smiling fondly. "Hi Blaine!"

"Hi Kurt!" Both boys waved shyly before glancing at each other and smiling.

"Well, Blaine, we'd better get going, there's lasagne waiting at home!" Blaine quickly dropped Kurt's hand and ran towards his mother, dragging her off the bench and towards their car.

"Yum! Bye Kurt's mum! Bye Kurt! See you soon!" he yelled behind him, waving as he ran off.

"Bye Blaine!" Kurt squealed before turning to his mother. "Mummy! Mummy! That's my new best friend Blaine!"

Elizabeth couldn't stop the smile that crept up on her as she looked at the enchantment on her son's face. "That's wonderful darling. Is he nice?"

"Yeah! He has really fluffy hair, and he liked Harry Potter, and you'll never guess Mum! He likes Disney too! And he helped me make a sandcastle, and we're going to be best friends forever!"

Elizabeth chuckled before ruffling Kurt's hair as she got up off the seat.

"I know you are."

* * *

**Awww, kiddy Klaine! I had to use Harry Potter and Disney obsessed Blaine, because really, he is amazing!**

**Next chapter will be when they are older, and that (or the next chapter) is when the real story begins! I hope you liked this little introduction, and please R&R! :D**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! i am glad some people enjoyed that first chapter, and i thought i would give you the second one! this is where the plot sort of starts, and i hope its okay**!

**See you at the end of the chapter! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own glee... :(**

**enjoy!**

**xx**

* * *

Kurt smiled up proudly as Blaine belted out the last noted to 'Photograph'. It was the last day of junior high and Blaine had been asked to sing in their goodbye concert, naturally, and of course he had been amazing.

Elizabeth and Burt were sitting on either side of him, with Blaine's parents on one side of Elizabeth. After Kurt had met Blaine when they were 5, they had become inseparable. Their friendship had only grown stronger over the years, and while some people couldn't understand why they were friends, they knew that no-one could touch what they had.

Blaine and Kurt had always been there for each other, and they had always needed that support, especially Kurt.

Kurt had been sure he was gay for a while now, but he didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even Blaine, let alone the people at school. However, because of the way he looked and dressed, people just assumed, and he never heard the end of it. There had been daily dumpster tosses, locker slams, so many slurs thrown his way that he couldn't even count, and he wasn't even officially out yet.

That wasn't the only reason he didn't want to come out though. He knew that if he came out then he would get taunted even more, and anyone that was friends with him would get bullied as well, and he couldn't let that happen to Blaine. He didn't want to hurt his parents, or any of his friends, and he knew it would only get worse when he got to freshman year. So, for now, he was stuck in the closet.

As soon as he and Blaine had found out that there was a glee club at their school, they had both eagerly joined. They both loved singing, and they figured why not?

It turned out that there was a reason that no one joined glee club. It put you automatically at the bottom of the food chain, and people gave Kurt more crap than ever before. Of course, none of this applied to Blaine.

Blaine had always been that one kid that it was impossible not to like. Everyone at school liked him, and he always charmed the pants off any parents he met; everyone loved him instantly. The only thing that stopped him from being the absolute most loved and popular person in school was that he was friends with Kurt, and Kurt hated himself for it.

Every time Kurt brought it up Blaine assured him that he was wrong, much to Kurt's annoyance, but Kurt knew he was just being polite. Even when he had joined the glee club, while everyone else got called fairy's and made fun of every day, everyone just came up to Blaine and told him what a nice voice he had. Hence, why he was getting cheers instead of boos at the end of his performance.

Kurt was, of course, kind of jealous of Blaine, but he was mostly just happy for him. Not many people have a perfect high school experience, and Kurt was happy that his best friend got to experience it.

As a result of them being friends for so long, they had a lot of silly, and some not so silly, traditions. For one, Blaine always came over for dinner on Friday night and they stayed up until early hours of the morning watching Disney movies, or Harry Potter movies, or whatever movies they felt like really.

Another one was that every time they went out for dinner, Blaine always had the pesto pasta and Kurt always had the linguini with bolognaise sauce, and they swapped halfway through without so much as a word.

They always spent Christmas together, they spend and hour on the phone to each other every night, and whenever they stay at each other's houses, they always share the bed.

It was a great friendship, and even though Blaine was insanely popular and liked, and Kurt was at the bottom of the social ladder, they always had been, and always would be, best friends.

Kurt was broken out of his daze by a spectacularly loud wolf-whistle coming from the seat next to him. He looked over to his mother, laughing, as she cheered for her son's best friend. No, scratch that, her second son. He spent so much time at their house that he was practically part of the family.

Kurt was screaming and hollering at the amazing person on stage before him, and said person looked down at him with a smile on his face. Kurt caught Blaine's gaze and saw a fleeting flash of worry in his eyes before it was masked by happiness again. Blaine waved down at Kurt as he worriedly smiled back, what was that about?

Blaine had been a bit distant lately, but Kurt had just put it down to nerves about this performance, but could it be something else? He _had _been avoiding Kurt an awful lot, but maybe it was just moving schools. Kurt decided he would talk to Blaine after the show, even if it was just to prove that absolutely nothing was wrong.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you, Blaine Anderson!" The principal hollered gesturing at Blaine. Blaine smiled and took one more quick bow before scurrying off the stage, leaving way for the rest of the, regrettably not as good, performances.

* * *

"Blaine!" Ellie squealed, rushing to hug the boy as he appeared from the auditorium after the show.

"Oof!" Blaine exclaimed as he was crushed, laughing as he patted her on the back. "Hi Ellie!" He looked over the top of her head to the rest of the people waiting for him. "Hi everybody!" He said with a wave, quickly detaching himself before making his was over to his own mother.

"Hi sweetie! Well done! Wasn't he great, Jim?" Pam said with a pointed look at her husband.

"Hmm?" Jim said, obviously not paying attention to what was going on around him. "Oh yes. Wonderful. Well done son."

Blaine gave a forced smile to his father, before it quickly became real as he turned to his best friend. "Kurt!"

Kurt laughed at the delighted expression on Blaine's face before rushing at him and picking him up in a huge hug. "Oooohh, well done Blainey!" he exclaimed childishly, ruffling up Blaine's hair.

"Hey! Kurt, put me down!" Blaine yelled, thumping Kurt on the back as he was spun around, all of the adults (well, with the exception of his father) smiling at the two boys' antics.

"Okay, son, put him down." Burt laughed, watching as Kurt pouted before he grudgingly put Blaine on the ground.

Blaine smoothed out his clothes and attempted to flat down his hair before Burt pulled him into a bone-crushing hug from behind. "I'm so proud of you kid!"

"Thanks Burt! But seriously, put me down." He said with a mock serious glare towards the big man holding him, who backed away with his hands in the air.

"Well, why don't we go to dinner? I'm sure the restaurant is waiting for us!" Ellie exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Everyone agreed quickly, and they all headed out the door.

* * *

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, staring at Blaine who wasn't paying any attention.

Kurt nudged him with his elbow and gestured to the waitress tapping her pen impatiently. "Oh, right sorry. Um, I'll have the chicken risotto."

Kurt's head snapped up at those words, he knew something must be seriously wrong with Blaine. Every time they had gone out to dinner since they were six and couldn't decide which pasta to get, he had always ordered the pesto pasta, without fail. Worry clouded his mind as he watching the boy sitting next to him slowly rip his napkin into tiny shreds.

"Ahem." He looked up to see the waitress looking at him with a bored expression.

"Oh, um, sorry. I'll have the linguini with bolognaise. Please." He said, handing his menu to the waitress before nudging Blaine as she walked away. "Hey, what's going on?"

Blaine looked up at him with a guarded expression. "Nothing." He snapped, glaring at nothing in particular before going back to shredding his napkin.

"Blaine, come on. I know something's wrong. Tell me what's going on." Kurt said pleadingly, his voice wrought with worry for his friend.

"Kurt, I'm fine. Let it go." He said steely, turning away from Kurt altogether.

Kurt felt the hurt as Blaine turned away. This was the first time Blaine hadn't opened up to Kurt, hell, it was the first time he had needed to. Kurt was only worried for his friend, and he and everyone at the table knew something was up with the singer, and it was his mission to find out what was hurting his best friend.

* * *

Kurt woke up to a tapping sound on his window. He opened his eyes groggily before rolling over to get out of bed. He quietly shuffled over to the window to see Blaine standing below it, throwing pebbles up as he looked around quickly.

Kurt wrenched open the window and poked his head out, looking incredulously at Blaine. "What the hell are you doing?" He whispered loudly, glaring down below his window.

"I need to talk to you! Can I come in?" Blaine said pleadingly, staring up at Kurt before his best friend nodded. He started climbing up the ladder next to the window, grabbing Kurt's hand to pull himself in when he got to the top.

Kurt pulled Blaine through the window before settling them both on his bed, wondering what was going on, and the worry that was there before returned and started eating at his insides. "Blaine, what's going on?"

Blaine took a shaky breath and Kurt saw he was visibly trying to hold back tears. He quickly put an arm around his friend, slowly rubbing soothing circles in the small of his back, trying to convey that he wasn't going to judge him.

"K-kurt, I think I might be... gay." Tears started dripping down Blaine's face as Kurt froze up in shock.

No. There was no way that Blaine was gay too. That was just too good to be true. Blaine obviously took his silence as a negative sign and started to try and redeem himself, his breath hitching as he tried to talk, panic bubbling up inside him.

"I… I just didn't know where else to go. I hoped that you could accept me, but if you can't, then that's fine, I mean I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore, if you think its best that we're not friends. I … I know my dad will react badly, but I'm going to tell them anyway, but I just thought I should tell you first, and that's why I was so off at dinner. I'm really sorry-" Blaine was cut off from his rant by Kurt placing a hand over his mouth. It was only then he noticed that there were tears clouding Kurt's eyes as well.

"Blaine… I-I am too. Gay, I mean. Did you really not guess? I mean, the people at school noticed, how did you not? And did your really think that I would abandon you? I will always be here for you." Kurt looked at Blaine through his tears, his voice cracking on the last word.

Blaine looked up at him, shock evident in his eyes as he tried to process what was going on. "You- you are too?"

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine into a hug. "Don't worry about your parents. I'll always be here if you need to talk Blaine, always."

Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulder and nodded at what Kurt was saying. How could he ever think that Kurt would reject him? Kurt was one of the kindest, most accepting people he had ever met, and he knew that if Kurt had come out to him first, he would have immediately have been accepting. How did he think Kurt would be any different? "I will too, Kurt. I will always be here too."

* * *

**:( aww blaine. was that okay? i'm not very good at writing angst, but i tried! please review! :D see you next chapter! :D**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry! There is no excuse other than life got in the way. One of my friends Mum's died and I kind of had to be there for here, but she's feeling okay now, so that's good!**

**I hope to see you next chapter!**

**I don't own glee. If I did, I highly doubt that even the prospect of Klaine breaking up would be happening. Although Finchel would be. Because I love Brody. **

**Oh my god. DEAN GUYER WAS ON AUSTRALIAN IDOL WHEN HE WAS 17 AND HE WAS MY FAV! Just saying. I knew him when.**

**Enjoy! **

**xo**

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that the bed next to him was cold. Blaine had fallen asleep after his big confession; he had been absolutely exhausted.

Kurt rubbed his eyes in the morning light before groggily looking around his room. Something caught his attention in the corner of his eye and he quickly rolled out of bed to go and look. Someone had left the door wide open, and before Kurt could start panicking, he realised it was probably just Blaine.

A huge grin split his face in half as the memories of last night came rushing back to him. Blaine was _gay. _There actually might be a chance for them to be together! Kurt ran across the room before throwing himself on the bed, burying his face in his pillow and letting out a muffled scream. He couldn't believe it! What were the chances that the guy he liked was gay?

"Ahem." A slight cough came from the doorway and Kurt slowly looked up to see his dad looking down at him with a highly amused expression on his face. Blush covered Kurt's face as he quickly looked away from his father's scrutinising gaze.

"Hi dad. Um, what's going on?" Kurt asked shyly, looking down at his feet, refusing to meet his father's eyes.

"Something happen, kiddo?" He asked with raised eyebrows, his expression still highly amused.

"Um, no. Why would you think that?" Kurt said, busying himself with random things around the room to avoid looking in his father's eyes.

"Well, is it a normal day when you scream into your pillow? And unless Lady Googoo payed you a visit sometime last night, I don't really know what it could be." Burt moved further into the room, stepping towards his son who was currently straightening out all the pencils on his desk into a perfect line.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's 'Gaga', Dad. Lady _Gaga. _And… something may have happened."

A squeak sounded from the door and Kurt looked over to see his mum standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. "What happened?! Did you get a date!? Oh! What's their name? Do I know them? Are they cute?! Do-"

Burt cut her off from her rant with an amused look. "Don't you think it's a bit _soon _for Kurt to be dating? He's only 13 after all!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his father for the second time before a deep red blush covered his cheeks. "No, Dad! And …maybe!" He announced as he quickly dashed past his mother and out of his room, running into the kitchen. He could hear the sound of thundering footsteps following him and knew that his mother was running as fast as she could to catch him.

"Kurt! Get back here and tell me what happened!" She ran through the kitchen and dived on Kurt, pinning him to the ground in an attempt to force him to talk. "Now spill!"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but closed it before he blurted anything out. His parents didn't know he was gay yet, and he just really wasn't ready to tell them. The excitement drained from his face as he gently pushed his mother off and got up off the floor before heading to his room. "There's nothing to tell."

Burt and Elizabeth exchanged a worried look as their only son walked up the stairs in defeat.

* * *

Blaine woke up with a huge smile on his face from the night before. Kurt was gay too. Kurt was _gay_! Even just thinking it made him happy!

They could hold hands, go on dates (assuming Kurt liked him of course.), and when they were older they're going to get married and-

The glow from last night finally wore off as he realised what he had to face downstairs. He had to tell his parents.

See, normally that wouldn't be to bad of a task, but with his parents he knew something bad was going to happen. His parents weren't exactly the most accepting people in the world.

The only reason Blaine knew this was that his Auntie Maggie was gay. She hadn't told anyone for ages, and then when she got a girlfriend somehow thought that the best way to come out was to blurt it our over dinner in front of her very Christian parents and grandparents. Blaine was only 8 when it happened.

To say the family wasn't pleased would have been the understatement of the century. Her grandparents' faces hardened and they both abruptly pushed their dinners away and left in fury, after saying that they would 'Not be anywhere near this abomination of a child!'

Blaine's dad, Maggie's brother, had spat out "Fag." before storming up to his room. Blaine had just sat there quietly, not really knowing how to react. There wasn't anything wrong with her liking girls, was there? Just like there wasn't anything wrong with him liking boys?

So, needless to say that Blaine was wary of coming out, but he had promised Kurt he would. Even though he knew something bad was going to happen, he knew he had to do it for himself and for Kurt.

He gave himself a once-over in the mirror before heading downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mum was rushing round the kitchen making pancakes.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Hi- hi Mum." He said nervously, looking down at his feet.

"Oh there's my Blainers! I'm so proud of you!" She said, grabbing his cheeks before running back to her cooking. "I thought I'd make you choc-chip pancakes, your favourite! I just want to celebrate my amazing boy graduating junior-high!"

Blaine forced a small smile before sitting down at the table. "Thanks Mum."

Pam looked worriedly at her son. She could sense something was wrong. He usually loved choc-chip pancakes! "Blainers, is something wrong?"

Blaine's head shot up. "No, I- I just need to talk to you and Dad about something."

"Is everything okay?"

Blaine nodded. "It will be."

Just then Blaine's dad walked through the door with a smile on his face. "Blaine. You coming to the game today? One of my buddies at work has a girl who seems very interested in you!"

It was then that Blaine decided it was time. He needed to get this over with. His knife and fork cluttered down to his plate as he addressed his parents.

"Mum, Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" He said, looking down at his lap. What if they go off at him? What if he gets kicked out? What if-

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" Pam said with concern, pulling her husbands attention away from his plate.

"I-I'm gay."

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed with his mind racing and tears in his eyes. He didn't really want to come out to his parents, but he knew he would have to eventually. He was just worried how they would react. Would they hate him? Would they think he was disgusting? Would they even want to call him their son anymore?

He heard a tentative knock on the door and pulled his face out of his pillow to answer. "Yes?"

Elizabeth's head poked through the door with a tentative look. "Honey? Are you okay?"

Kurt looked up at her with watery eyes and she rushed over in alarm. "Oh honey, what's going on?"

He looked over her shoulder to see Burt standing in the doorway, looking at his wife and son. A steely determination overtook him and he knew his decision was made. He was going to do this now.

Kurt looked down and fidgeted with his blanket. "Mum, Dad, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it, honey?" Elizabeth said worriedly, pushing her hair back from her forehead.

Kurt took a deep breath before looking both his parents in the eyes.

"I'm gay."

* * *

**Well, we'll see the reactions next chapter! Keep in mind this is AU, so anything could happen ;)**

**xo**


End file.
